dpf_cartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
DePatie-Freleng Cartoon Filmography
This is the complete list of classic DePatie-Freleng cartoons released from 1964-1977. 1964 #"The Pink Phink" (December 18) (first DePatie-Freleng cartoon, first Pink Panther cartoon, Academy Award winner) #"Pink Pajamas" (December 25) 1965 #"We Give Pink Stamps" (February 12) #"Dial "P" for Pink" (March 17) (Features the theme song from the Blake Edwards film A Shot in the Dark; this theme would be featured prominently in The Inspector series) #"Sink Pink" (April 12) (One of two cartoons where the Pink Panther has dialogue) #"Pickled Pink" (May 12) #"Pinkfinger" (May 13) #"Shocking Pink" (May 13) #"Pink Ice" (June 10) (The second of two cartoons where the Pink Panther has dialogue) #"The Pink Tail Fly" (August 25) #"Pink Panzer" (September 15) #"An Ounce of Pink" (October 20) #"Reel Pink" (November 16) #"Bully for Pink" (December 14) (A different rendition of "The Pink Panther Theme" is featured during the opening and closing theatrical credits) #"The Great DeGaulle Stone Operation" (December 21) (first The Inspector cartoon) 1966 #"Reaux, Reaux, Reaux Your Boat" (February 1) #"Napoleon Blown-Aparte" (February 2) (Different theme music arrangement for this cartoon only) #"Pink Punch" (February 21) #"Cirrhosis of the Louvre" (March 9) #"Pink Pistons" (March 16) #"Plastered in Paris" (April 5) #"Vitamin Pink" (April 6) #"The Pink Blueprint" (May 25) (Academy Award nominee) #"Pink, Plunk, Plink" (May 25) (Henry Mancini makes a brief cameo, first cartoon scored by Walter Greene) #"Smile Pretty, Say Pink" (May 29) (Last cartoon scored by William Lava) #"Cock-A-Doodle Deux Deux" (June 15) (Different theme music arrangement for this cartoon only) #"Ape Suzette" (June 24) #"Pink-A-Boo" (June 26) #"The Pique Poquette of Paris" (August 25) #"Genie with the Light Pink Fur" (September 14) #"Sicque! Sicque! Sicque!" (September 23) #"Super Pink" (October 12) #"That's No Lady, That's Notre Dame!" (October 26) #"Unsafe and Seine" (November 9) #"Rock-A-Bye Pinky" (December 23) #"Toulouse La Trick" (December 30) 1967 #"Pinknic" (January 6) #"Pink Panic" (January 11) #"Sacré Bleu Cross" (February 1) #"Pink Posies" (April 26) #"Le Quiet Squad" (May 17) #"Pink of the Litter" (May 17) #"In the Pink" (May 18) #"Bomb Voyage" (May 22) #"Le Pig-Al Patrol" (May 24) #"Le Bowser Bagger" (May 30) #"Jet Pink" (June 13) #"Pink Paradise" (June 24) #"Le Escape Goat" (June 29) #"Le Cop on Le Rocks" (July 3) #"Pinto Pink" (July 19) #"Crow De Guerre" (August 16) #"Canadian Can-Can" (September 20) #"Tour de Farce" (October 25) #"Congratulations It's Pink" (October 27) #"Prefabricated Pink" (November 22) #"The Hand Is Pinker Than the Eye" (December 20) #"The Shooting of Caribou Lou" (December 20) #"Pink Outs" (December 27) 1968 #"Sky Blue Pink" (January 3) #"London Derriere" (February 7) #"Pinkadilly Circus" (February 21) #"Psychedelic Pink" (March 13) #"Les Miserobots" (March 21) #"Transylvania Mania" (March 26) #"Come on In! The Water's Pink" (April 10) #"Put-Put Pink" (April 14) #"Bear De Guerre" (April 26) #"G.I. Pink" (May 1) #"Lucky Pink" (May 7) #"The Pink Quarterback" (May 22) #"Cherche Le Phantom" (June 13) #"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Pink" (June 30) #"Le Great Dane Robbery" (July 7) #"Pink Valiant" (July 10) #"Le Ball and Chain Gang" (July 24) #"La Feet's Defeat" (July 24) #"The Pink Pill" (July 31) #"Prehistoric Pink" (August 7) #"Pink in the Clink" (September 18) #"Little Beaux Pink" (October 2) #"Tickled Pink" (October 6) #"Pink Sphinx" (October 23) #"Pink Is a Many Splintered Thing" (November 20) #"The Pink Package Plot" (December 11) #"Hawks and Doves" (December 18) (first Roland and Rattfink cartoon) #"Pinkcome Tax" (December 20) 1969 #"Pink-A-Rella" (January 8) #"French Freud" (January 22) #"Hurts and Flowers" (February 11) #"Pink Pest Control" (February 12) #"Pierre and Cottage Cheese" (February 26) #"The Ant and the Aardvark" (March 5) (first The Ant and the Aardvark cartoon) #"Hasty But Tasty" (March 6) #"Think Before You Pink" (March 19) #"The Ant From Uncle" (April 2) #"Slink Pink" (April 2) #"Flying Feet" (April 10) #"Carte Blanched" (May 14) (last The Inspector cartoon) #"I've Got Ants in My Plans" (May 14) #"In the Pink of the Night" (May 18) #"Pink on the Cob" (May 29) #"The Deadwood Thunderball" (June 6) #"Extinct Pink" (June 20) #"Sweet and Sourdough" (June 25) #"Technology, Phooey" (June 25) #"Tijuana Toads" (August 6) (first Tijuana Toads cartoon) #"Never Bug an Ant" (September 12) #"A Pair of Sneakers" (September 17) #"Dune Bug" (October 27) #"A Pair of Greenbacks" (December 16) #"Isle of Caprice" (December 18) #"Go for Croak" (December 25) 1970 #"Scratch a Tiger" #"The Froggy Froggy Duo" #"Odd Ant Out" #"Say Cheese, Please" #"Ants in the Pantry" #"Hop and Chop" #"A Taste of Money" #"Science Friction" #"The Foul Kin" #"Never on Thirsty" #"Bridgework" #"Robin Goodhood" #"War and Pieces" #"Mumbo Jumbo" #"Gem Dandy" #"The Froze Nose Knows" #"A Dopey Hacienda" #"Don't Hustle an Ant with Muscle" 1971 #"Rough Brunch" #"A Snake in the Gracias" #"Trick or Retreat" #"Two Jumps and a Chump" #"Mud Squad" #"From Bed to Worse" (last The Ant and the Aardvark cartoon) #"The Great Continental Overland Cross Country Race" #"The Egg and Ay-Yi-Yi!" #"Fastest Tongue in the West" #"A Leap in the Deep" #"A Fly in the Pink" #"A Fink in the Rink" #"Pink Blue Plate" #"Cattle Battle" (last Roland and Rattfink cartoon) #"Pink Tuba-Dore" #"Pink Pranks" #"The Pink Flea" #"Psst Pink" #"Gong With the Pink" #"Pink-In" #"Croakus Pocus" #"Serape Happy" 1972 #"Pink 8-Ball" #"Frog Jog" #"Flight to the Finish" (last Tijuana Toads cartoon) #"Hiss and Hers" (first Blue Racer cartoon) #"Support Your Local Serpent" #"Nippon Tuck" #"Punch and Judo" #"Love and Hisses" #"Camera Bug" #"Yokahama Mama" #"Blue Racer Blues" 1973 #"Kloot's Kounty" (first Hoot Kloot cartoon) #"The Boa Friend" #"Wham and Eggs" #"Blue Aces Wild" #"Killarney Blarney" #"Fowl Play" #"Freeze a Jolly Good Fellow" #"Apache on the County Seat" #"The Shoe Must Go on" #"Aches and Snakes" #"Snake Preview" #"A Self-Winding Sidewinder" #"Pay Your Buffalo Bill" #"Stirrups and Hiccups" #"Ten Miles to the Gallop" 1974 #"Phony Express" #"Giddy-Up Woe" #"Gold Struck" #"Little Boa Peep" (last Blue Racer cartoon) #"As the Tumbleweed Turns" #"The Badge and the Beautiful" #"Big Beef at the O.K. Corral" #"By Hoot or By Crook" #"Strange on the Range" #"Pink Aye" #"Mesa Trouble" #"Saddle Soap Opera" (last Hoot Kloot cartoon) #"The Dogfather" (first The Dogfather cartoon) #"Trail of the Lonesome Pink" #"The Goose That Laid a Golden Egg" #"Heist and Seek" #"The Big House Ain't a Home" #"Mother Dogfather" #"Bows and Errors" #"Deviled Yeggs" 1975 #"Watch the Birdie" #"Saltwater Tuffy" #"M-O-N-E-Y Spells Love" #"Rock-A-Bye Maybe" #"Haunting Dog" #"Eagle Beagles" #"From Nags to Riches" #"Pink DaVinci" #"Pink Streaker" #"Salmon Pink" #"Forty Pink Winks" #"Pink Plasma" #"Goldilox and the Three Hoods" #"Pink Elephant" #"Keep Our Forests Pink" #"Rockhounds" #"Bobolink Pink" #"It's Pink, But is it Mink?" #"Pink Campaign" #"The Scarlet Pinkernel" 1976 #"Mystic Pink" #"The Pink of Arabee" #"The Pink Pro" #"Medicur" (last The Dogfather cartoon) #"Pink Piper" #"Pinky Doodle" #"Sherlock Pink" #"Rocky Pink" 1977 #"Therapeutic Pink" Category:Lists